Akuma Karu
by Takuya Kono
Summary: An O-2 Generations production. Enter Shizuku City and take part in the war between Demons and Demon Reapers.
1. Chapter 1

The lady runs through the dark streets, her breathing is heavy and sweat flows down here neck.

"Haa, haa, haa," she pants as she turns right hard. "Please leave me alone!" she said turning left this time.

The time she turned left, she found herself facing a large brick wall. She turns around only to be greeted by two male shaped figures. Their faces as well as most of the details in their outfits, was concealed by the shadow that cast over them as they had their backs to the full moon. The figure on the left draws a long item from behind him and points it at them woman. When he speaks his words are cold and stern.

"End of the line creature of the damned," he said raising the item to her face.

The second figure places his hands behind his head as if he was relaxing in a bed. His voice was a bit lighter and slightly arrogant.

"Jeez, why is that you things always run? As if you are really going to get away."

The lady places here back to the wall that entrap her. Her voice was low and pleading.

"Please, I don't know what you're-"

"Oh save it," said the male on the right interrupting. "Did you forget that we can see you?"

The woman falls silent for a moment. Then, as if being shocked by high doses of electricity, her body starts to flail around. Her voice that carried fear a moment ago, was now scratchy and grueling. Her eyes that was filled with tears, were now blood red and glowing against the moon light.

"You bastards are persistent you know that," she said. "Even if you send me back, more well take my place. You cannot stop us all."

The male on the left lowered his item and spoke low and intimidating.

"You say that we cannot stop you all, you say more will take your place. All that means is we will have something to do at night."

The lady let out a low animal like sound before charging at the two men. Neither of them attempted to move, instead the male on the left raised the hand that had the long item upward at almost lightning speed making a long light streak.

The lady fell to the ground, her body unscratched but covered in black smoke. The smoke last for about five to ten seconds before it disbursed without a trace. The male on the right held his hand high as if posing and said his final words.

"Depart now, creature of Hell, lap dog of the damned."

The teenage boy walks through the neighborhood in his school uniform holding his backpack with one hand over his shoulder while yawning in the other. Takuya Kono was his name and he was what you would call your everyday teenage boy trying to get through high school. Takuya's appearance was nothing special. He was slim fit because he played baseball, his skin was slightly tanned, and the back of his dark red hair was in a tight ponytail while the banes covered the side of his face. The school uniform he wore consisted of dark green colors with black trimming. The uniform contained a white button down shirt and an all light green tie, one blazer that is dark green with black trimming running all around the outskirts of it. The back of the blazer was just a little bit longer giving it flaps when it blew in the wind. Finally on the left side of the uniform was the schools emblem. The emblem was two phoenixes entwined with each other with a yin yang symbol in the back.

"Another sleepless night," he said to nobody at all.

He looked around the neighborhood taking in the scenery as he made his way to school. It was already six o'clock in the morning so he already knew no one would be out in the streets.

"It sure is peaceful today."

"Takuya-kun!" a loud voice boomed behind him.

He sighs deeply with a disappointed expression on his face.

"Well it was peaceful," he said to himself as he turned around. "Good morning Miyazaki-san."

The teenage girl that appeared to be the same age as him rushed to his side quickly. Ayano Miyazaki, Takuya's childhood friend. She wore the female version of the school uniform. The only difference about this uniform was the fact that she had to wear a skirt that was long or one that was as low as the center of her thigh. Ayano was five feet even, her skin was slightly pale and flawless. Her hair was long and black and sat high in a single pony tail. When she caught up she looked at him swaying her bag from side to side in front of her.

"Fuu~ I told you that you can call me Ayano. Ayaaaaano," she said pouting.

Takuya turned his back to her as if he really didn't care and continued walking.

"I'd rather not, people might get the wrong idea if I do," said Takuya.

Ayano followed him placing her bag behind her as she bent forward with her head tilted in a questioning gesture.

"What type of idea is that," she asked looking up at him. "Since we're childhood friends it is only appropriate that we call each other by our first names."

Takuya looks away to avoid her gaze. It's true that they have known each other since first grade but he still felt that to call her by her first name would be too personal. He tried explaining this to her but there was no getting passed the blade filled typhoon that is Miyazaki Ayano's personality.

"I know that, but other people don't, and you know how rumors can get started quickly. I just don't want people to think I'm taken is all."

"Ahhh~ does that mean you like someone," Ayano asked in an alarmed voice.

Takuya blushed and looked at her as if she was about to kill over soon.

"Ah no! That's not it, what I meant was- what did I mean- never mind what I meant, I'm just saying I won't call you by your first name okay?"

Ayano smiles at the blushing Takuya then let's out a low giggle in her right hand. She spoke with a soft tone as she looked down at the ground in an embarrassed gesture.

"I know I was just teasing is all," giggled Ayano.

Takuya sighed with relief as he continued to look forward.

"That's not very nice you know. Words like those can be very dangerous," said Takuya.

"Do you like someone?" Ayano asked ignoring Takuya's last comment.

"What? Well…" Takuya ponders the thought for a moment then folds his arms as he looked up at the sky. "I never really gave it much thought. But since you mentioned it, no not at all."

"I see," Ayano said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. "Well that's good, I would hate to see some girl take advantage of poor simple minded Takuya-kun," she said looking up with a smile.

"I do have one question I have thought about though," said Takuya as he looked up in an intrigued way.

Ayano looks at him wondering what he was thinking. "And that is?"

Suddenly Takuya's voice and expression became almost demonic and angry at the same time.

"Who exactly gave you the go ahead to call me by my first?!"

Ayano looked up at the angry teen and let out a nervous low laugh.

"Eh heh, heh, well we better hurry if we don't wanna be late for school," she said as she dashed off as fast she could.

"Hey get back here, I'm not done with you," Takuya said running after her enraged.

Izuku High is one of the top high schools in the area. It prides itself on its students and how well they are in test. Right now there is only one teen there that stands at the top. Not only is he at the top of his class, but he is the captain of both the kendo and martial arts clubs. He is praised by his teachers, envied by the other male students, and loved by all the female ones. The students name is Sota Kazuya. Sota was a about five eleven with short black hair that only came down to the base of his neck. Sota was said to be so smart that he would sometimes help the teacher make a schedule for the day. Today he is helping the student council with their money troubles.

"If you cut the quantity of these items and raise the price of these by two percent then that will even out the spending cost to keep these things in the school while at the same time increasing your profit by four point five percent. Any questions," he asked as he turned to the student council.

Everyone was completely silent, they all just sat there with their mouths open in disbelief at how easy he explained the solution to their problem. Sota stood there with an emotionless expression like always waiting for these lower minds to comment. Well he thought they were low minded because to him the solution was trivial to him. The silence lasted for a moment more then as if signaled by something, the entire student council stood up and gave him an applause.

"Brilliant," yelled the president.

"Amazing," yelled the vice president.

"I couldn't have done it better myself," said the treasurer.

Sota just stood there for a moment looking at all the people giving him praise. This did not excite him at all. He had always been praised for things he thought were trivial or easy. Sota leaves the room ignoring their praise as he often does with all people who do the same. As he left the room he collided with Takuya who was also not paying attention because he was talking to Ayano. Takuya dropped his bag while Sota stood tall unaffected by the collision. He looks down at Takuya who reached for his bag.

"Watch it Kono," he said coldly.

"Sorry about that Kazuya-san, I wasn't paying attention," Takuya said smiling as he picked up his bag.

"I am completely aware of whose fault it is thank you. I do not need someone as simple minded as you to tell me," Sota said brushing him off.

"Don't talk to Takuya-kun like that! He said he was sorry, even though you are clearly to blame," said Ayano folding her arms across her chest and giving Sota a stern look.

This look didn't faze him though, instead he returned her look with an even colder look.

"You are annoying, you know that," he said. "A woman such as yourself should just remain quiet and stay out of the affairs of others." He turns his back to them and begins walking away. "Next time watch yourself."

Ayano pouted and her face became flushed with red as she stared down them person that just out right insulted her.

"Ah! That Kazuya Sota, who does he think he is talking to people that way? Why girls like him I will never know," she said walking off to class.

Takuya walks with her looking back at Sota who was being followed by a group of girls giggling.

"Don't pay him any mind. I'm sure there is a reason he is like that."

Sota looks back at Takuya and meets his gaze. Their eyes lock for a moment before Sota breaks the gaze and continues to his class. The girls relentlessly follow him still giggling for some reason.

"Those damn Demon Reapers are becoming a real pain in the ass," said the female silhouette sitting in the tall chair with the number six etched on the back.

"Kill, kill them all! Let me kill them all," yelled the male silhouette in the number four chair.

"You always say that, is it that all that is in your mind," asked the male figure in the number one chair.

"Men are disgusting, they are hateful, it is only natural for them to interfere," said the other female silhouette sitting in the number five chair.

"Oh boo hoo I was raped by a man, shut the fuck up with your whining already," said the other female in the number three chair.

"Silence all of you. None of you have the skill nor power to stop the Reapers. I shall end them," said the male figure in the two seat.

"Don't you mean you'll end him," asked the figure in the number one seat.

The figure he asked eyes blazed red and there was an intensity that filled the room that the figure in the number one seat knew was his companions killing intent. But he did not worry, he knew there was a reason why he was in the chair is in and he knew this guy did too.

Just as things were about to escalade the doors to the dark room that concealed the six figures opened. Another figure enter the room, not concealed by shadows, but by a long black robe that had a hood that covered all but his mouth down. The six silenced the minute the figure walks in.

"Ichiro, Rokuro, must you two always have such meaningless arguments," the figure said as he took his seat at the head of the table.

The man in the number two chair sat back relaxed, crossing his arms around his chest.

"For give me my lord, I was just merely stating Ikeda's true intentions."

"You know nothing about me or my intentions Ishida."

"I know that if you were one of my patients, I would have cured you by now."

"Why you-"

"Enough, both of you!" exclaimed the hood figure.

"Yes my lord," the two said in unison.

The figure removed his hood revealing a young face with a long scar going vertically down his left eye. His eyes where dark red and glowed brightly in the poor lighted room.

"The time has come for us to move forward with my plans. Soon the human world will be under the rule of its rightful lord."

"But my lord what about the Demon Reapers? They will surely be factor in your plans," said the female figure in the number six chair.

"Do not worry about those fools. If they want demons to hunt, then we'll give them demons to hunt."

"Let me go my lord, I will make sure to take care of them," said Ichiro.

"No, I need someone with a little more, delicate touch. Rokuro will be the ones to engage them."

"Thank you for the honor my lord."

"And so if you divide this side, the equation is simple," said the teacher scribbling on the black board.

Takuya and Ayano shared most of their classes together. Even though Takuya knew that Ayano was way smarter than she claimed, she would just wave it off and say 'I guess I was just off that day.'

"Yeah right, you're just trying to pester me even at the cost of your education," he thought to himself as he looked out the window.

Takuya always preferred the seat next to a window, not because he wanted something else to look at besides the teachers. Although that's how they see it, but it was just something about the sky that he liked.

Takuya's class sat on the fourth floor of the building. As class seemed to drag out longer than usual, Takuya found himself looking out the window again.

"Wish there was a way to speed this along," he whispered to himself.

"Look out," screamed a voice below.

The sound was quickly followed by the screech of tires and a sudden loud thump. Takuya long with Ayano and the rest of the looked down at the street where a group of people were surrounding the incident.

There, there was a car with its front dented, the hood of it slightly smoking. The drive quickly hoped out the car and rushed to a figure lying face down on the street.

"Dear god is he okay? He, he just jumped out in front of me," said the drive looking down on the figure.

The man that was lying almost life quickly sits up and looks around. His hair was as black as coal and hung freely down to his shoulders. The goatee he wore was neatly trimmed and his eyes were a glassy red.

The clothes he wore were something out of a gothic catholic magazine. He wore all black, his shirt that fit tightly to his chest. The coat he wore was long and decorated with silver zipper. His boots matched the décor of his coat.

"Sir are you okay, we need to get you to a hospital," said the drive feeling relieved. The drive reaches to help the man but the man dismisses the drive quickly.

"There is no need for that, after all I'm a doctor myself so I could easily attend to myself," said the man standing up. He looked up at the building that was in front of him and smiled. "So this is Izuku High? Doesn't look like much."

Takuya watched as the man entered the building. There was something not right about this, no one could just walk away from something like that. Then suddenly Takuya felt a pressure hit his chest. He quickly regained his composure and look around to see if anyone else felt it. One did, knowing this he knew that something was definitely wrong.

"Ah, Sensei… I have to go," he said quickly raising his hand.

"Stomach problems again," asked the teacher.

The class looked at Takuya with eyes that made him want to take back his words but this was not the time for that. He sighed a little and with a fake smile and said:

"Ah yeah, it must have been something I ate this morning."

"What do you mean, I cooked your breakfast," said Ayano with a pouting face.

"That would explain the stomach problems," said Takuya with a low toned voice.

Just as Ayano was about to reply, Takuya quickly ran out the room. Ayano stood there baffled by his sudden departure and in the end just started to pout more.

"Fuu~ I'll get him for that," she said to herself.

Once Takuya rushed out the room his expression changed from goofy and clumsy to a serious intense one. There awaiting him outside the class was Sota leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. Takuya walked passed him but began to talk in a deep and stern voice.

"So you felt it too," he asked rushing down the hallway.

"I felt the minute it was outside the school doors," said Sota keeping up with Takuya.

"Whatever it is, its way too strong to be a demon. Let's find out what it is," said Takuya.

"Why not ask what it is," said a voice coming from behind them.

Takuya and Sota quickly turned around to the voice and there standing in the center of hallway was the man who was hit by the car. His eyes were fixed completely on the two and his grin made both of them ready themselves for an attack.

"So you two are the Demon Reapers that have been causing my master trouble," he said walking closer to them.

The two moved back further cautious of the man's movements. Takuya clenched his fist wanting to just charge this man. But for some reason he had this feeling like if he did it would mean death. He looked at Sota for a moment and saw the troubled look on his face. He must have thought the same thing.

The man took another step then stopped looking pleased with the twos reaction to him. He then raised one hand over his chest and bowed.

"Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself, I am Ishida Rokuro."

Sota quickly gained his wits and stood firm and strong. He knew this man was not human but he wasn't a demon either. Whatever he was he didn't want him knowing how intimidated he was. Sota looked at Takuya whose gaze returned to Rokuro when he announced his name. Takuya remained in the ready position and looked as if he was ready to strike at any moment.

"Damn fool," Sota thought to himself.

If he showed the enemy that just his presences was enough to intimidate him, then there's no telling what this Ishida guy had planned. Sota has learned at a young age that if one is to capitalize against an enemy then one must keep his enemy guessing what his state of mind is.

"So you know what we are yet we do not know what you are. It's very clear you're not human and you don't have characteristics of a demon either. So what are you exactly," asked Sota trying to keep his voice neutral.

Rokuro smiled at the question directed towards him. He no longer paid attention to Takuya and met Sota's gaze with arrogant eyes.

"It's true I am not human," he said with an over aggregated shrug. "But who said I wasn't a demon?"

With those quick words, Rokuro dashed at them. There was about twelve meters between them that he easily cleared. The moments were almost impossible to follow as he appeared between the two and swung his arms in a weird manner. Takuya and Sota jumped back as far as they could in the small area.

Sota and Takuya quickly reached into their pockets and pulled out similar items. A silver skull about the size of a button on a dress shirt with intricate designs behind it. The two clutched the items in their right hands and place it over their chest.

A light filled the hallway and for a moment nothing could be seen. Was it died down the two had completely different outfits on. Sota was wearing an all red European noble outfit with a black flame design on the back. Takuya however was wearing a sleeveless white traditional Chinese combat suit that had gold trimming all over it. The two lifted their right hands and another light appeared then quickly disbursed. In Sota's hand was a medieval short blade sword that matched his outfit and in Takuya's was an Arabian scimitar with a golden handle.

"Kono Takuya, Demon Reaper #6503, ready," said Takuya looking at Rokuro with a death gaze.

"Kazuya Sota, Demon Reaper #6208, ready," said Sota looking at Rokuro the same way.

"Heh, heh, and good you're serious now. I can finally administer the test," said Rokuro holding one hand up, his fingers pointed to the sky.

The two charged him at the same time. There was only three meters between them and their moments were incredible. But as soon as both of them slashed at the still standing Rokuro, they were blown back by a force that was caused the minute he swung his arms in the same fashion as when he struck. Sota caught himself and ended up landing on his feet. Takuya however feel and crashed to the floor. Rokuro looked at them separately then with an arrogant tone said:

"Guess it's my turn."

He disappeared from their sight. Sota looked around for the man, trying to regain his senses in the process. He then felt a dark aura behind him. With thinking, Sota raised his sword to his chest in a blocking motion as he quickly turned around to see Rokuro swing his hand down on the blade. Sparks flared and blinded Sota for a moment. This was more than enough time for Rokuro to kick him five meters away. Sota was unable to regain himself in time and crashed to the floor hard.

"Kauzya-san," cried out Takuya who had final got to his feet.

He started to move to Sota's side but was quickly met by the slim frame of Rokuro. Without a moment's hesitation he swung his scimitar at Rokuro's neck. Rokuro looked unmoved by the motion as his flick at it with two fingers sending it bouncing back leaving Takuya's chest wide open for attack.

"Too easy," said Rokuro as he clinched his fist and sent a powerful blow to Takuya's torso that sent him flying into the wall.

As Rokuro stood over the two Demon Reapers he placed his hands in his coat pockets and walked towards the stairs that lead to the front door. He turned around at the two still laying down defeated.

"It seems a Demon Reaper is nothing compared to a Black Heart," he said as he finally left the area.

After their battle with the mysterious Rokuro Ishida, Takuya and Sota headed back to their classes. Their defeat troubled both of them, and to make matters worse it took place in the school where innocents were during the day time.

"We will meet back at HQ got it," asked Sota walking passed Takuya's class.

"Yeah, we need to report this to Sakamoto-sama. I'll meet you after I drop Miyazaki-san off at home," said Takuya getting ready to open the class door.

"No, you must come immediately after school. Something like this can't wait for your personal life," said Sota with a stern voice.

Takuya and Sota had what you would call a burdened relationship. The two became partners about a year ago after certain events took place. It is a rule in their line of work to not get involved in personal things like love or family. The reason for these rules was so that people were protected from the main rule. If one has an ultimate encounter with a demon then they must become part of the organization to insure their safety. Takuya knew this rule all too well and that is why he tried to keep to himself.

He tried but there was always one factor that was never taken into account.

"Takuya-san what's taking you so long," called out Ayano as she opened the classroom door.

"Sorry I was just heading back in," Takuya said trying to make the encounter quick.

"What is he doing here," asked Ayano in a disgusted voice.

She glared at Sota who stood in his superior stands like always. He returned the glare with a colder one that made Ayano avert her eyes for a moment. She quickly grabbed Takuya's hand and pulled into class. Sota let out a deep sigh after being left outside in the hallway by himself then head back to class himself.

After school Takuya gathered his things and tried to quickly move out of the classroom. Although he didn't like leaving Ayano upset- well really upset- he couldn't help feel Sota was right. A last that was not in the cards.

"Takuya-san aren't we walking home together like always," asked Ayano.

"Ah, right, yeah we are just in a rush today," said Takuya stuttering his words a little.

Now he had to take her home. Nothing, not even the end of the world would stop her from wanting walk with him and he knew this.

"Why are you in a rush? You don't have baseball practice today," said Ayano tilting her head slightly to the left.

"I just have something important to take care of and I don't want to be late," said Takuya in an annoyed tone.

He quickly grabbed her hand and began to rush out the classroom. Ayano was speechless and her face was hit with a touch of red when she looked around to see everyone staring at them.

They quickly navigated through the crowded school until they were outside in the court yard. The evening sun felt nice against Ayano's skin, but that moment didn't last long. She was pulled even more by the forceful brute Takuya through the streets of Shizuku City. It was like any modernized place. Its buildings were tall and there was a store on just about every street. As they quickly navigated through streets Ayano founded herself looking up at the tall buildings. She never did this before, but for some reason she just did. That's when she saw a strange figure standing at the top of one of the higher building.

Ayano tried to get a clear look at what was standing on the building but since it was so high she could only see a blurry version of what looked like-

"Sota," she asked herself in a low tone.

"Hm, you say something Miyazaki-san," asked Takuya still moving at a fast pace.

"Ah nothing heh heh," said Ayano waving off the conversation.

She looked back up at the building only to see nothing this time. Ayano shook her head a little and continued to walk with Takuya.

Takuya and Ayano leaved in the same neighborhood. Ayano's house was a little farther in the back of the street where as Takuya's sat at the beginning. Takuya walked Ayano to her front door and quickly turned around.

"Wait," called out Ayano.

"Yes," said Takuya trying to hide the urgency in his voice.

"What is it that is so important that's got you like you this," asked Ayano looking upset.

She knew that he was the type to move every two minutes, but this was ridiculous. She felt like he didn't want to be around her. Not that she cared, or at least that what she kept telling herself.

"It's personal okay? Look I really have to go, I promise I'll make this up to you," said Takuya running down the street.

His speed was to be admired as he disappeared into the distance in a matter of seconds. Ayano was once again left completely unheard by herself. And like all the other times she was left like this she just stood there pouting.

"Fuu~," she said before entering the house.

Takuya ran into an alleyway and check behind him to see if Ayano had followed him. He hated leaving her like this, but he would hate it even more if she chased after him. Hell have no furry like Ayano pissed, he always said. When he saw that everything was clear he pulled out the silver skull that had transformed him into the Demon Reaper at school. He lifted it up in front of him and said out loud:

"Demon Reaper #6503, district 70-H,"

After those words a white circle formed around him and for a moment his body became transparent. A few more moments later his body completely disappeared from the alleyway.

Takuya began to materialize in an all-white area. The place was large and vast and filled with different types of characters. Once he was completely solid again, Takuya was no longer wearing the school uniform of Izuku High, but instead he was wearing his outfit from the time he had that battle with Rokuro.

Takuya made his way to a large door that was just as white as the rest of area and almost impossible to see. When he opened it there at the end of the room was Sota wearing his outfit that he also wore fighting Rokuro. He was talking to a small girl that looked to be only in middle school. She was wearing a dress that you would normally see on a princess in a fairy tale. It too was all white with a hint of pink her and there. Her eyes were a cool purple and emotionless. This was Nao Sakamoto, the head of the organization known as White Horn. They specialize in one thing and one thing only, eliminating demons from this world with the help of a specially chosen few know as Demon Reapers.

When Takuya entered the room both looked at him. He felt a slight chill when the girl looked at him. He never could read what this girl was thinking and for that reason she made him uneasy.

"Please come in Kono-san, Kazuya-san was just filling me in on the events of your encounter today," said the girl signaling him to enter.

"Yes Sakamoto-sama," said Takuya as he closed the door behind him.

"Took you long enough," said Sota. He didn't look directly at Takuya but knew he got the insult all the same.

"Sorry Miyazaki was pushier than usual today," said Takuya taking a place next to Sota.

"Doesn't matter, now that you're here, tell me everything that happened in that school," said Nao.

"It's as I said, we engaged an unknown target and suffered a loss," said Sota getting annoyed.

"He said he was a demon but we couldn't since any trace of a possession. And his skin, it was like steal. No matter how many times we struck with our weapons, he just repealed them," Takuya began explain.

Nao looked down with her hands folded on her lap. Her eyes were slightly closed so Takuya assumed this was her concerned face. Of course even after working for her for a year now he knew not to assume anything and quickly dismissed the idea.

"There was another thing," said Sota breaking the silence.

"And that is," Nao.

"He called himself a Black Heart. Do you know what that is," asked Sota.

Nao looked at the red and black Demon Reaper with emotionless eyes and spoke with a low tone. Her eyes may not give her thoughts away, but the tone in her voice clearly stated that she felt uneasy at the name.

"Black Hearts do not exists. They just became a myth after a failed experiment by the Demon King," said Nao looking completely un-phased by the question.

Just as Takuya and Sota were about to object, a large flame appeared in between the two. Takuya and Sota quickly readied their blades while Nao still stay at the end looking at the flames.

A figure appeared in the flames and the sound of laughter filled the room. There standing the room was a teenage boy with silver hair that was wild and un-kept and long. He wore an all-black suit with a blood red under shirt and silk black tie. His eyes matched his shirt and his smile revealed a sharp fang on the right side of his mouth. The teen bowed to Nao and with a gruesome voice said:

"It has been a while, hasn't it Nao-sama."

Takuya rushed the figure and swung his scimitar at the intruder. It made contact with the person but only swiped through black smoke. The teen turned to look at Takuya and looked him up and down for a moment. The smile that was etched on his face quickly turned into an ugly frown.

"Began boy, or I will drag you down to hell with me," said the teen.

Takuya jumped back just in case the guy wanted to strike, but this action only pleased the figure as he returned his gaze to Nao.

"I've come only in spirit to offer a little wager, refuse and me and my kind will take this world without question," said the figure.

"Oh really, and what is this little wager of yours," asked Nao.

"It's simple really, my new toys versus your workers, I'm sure these two have met one of them already," said the figure point behind him.

"Toys? What toys do you speak of," asked Nao.

"Why the Black Hearts of course," said the figure in an arrogant tone.

The room became tense with those words. Nao remained quiet for a moment the stood up from her seat.

"As much as I would love to see my workers tear your toys apart, I'm afraid I will not allow this wager to take place. But don't think of this as you winning, I will also not let you have the human world either. Now if you so kindly leave my presence, Demon King," said Nao with a more serious tone than usual.

The figure standing in the center of the room smiles at the little girl and bows respectfully.

"As you wish, daughter of Lucifer," said the figure. He turned to look at Takuya and Sota who were looking at him with great hate in their eyes and said: "Rokuro will be in touch."

With those words the flames appeared again but only for a few seconds this time. When they disbursed the figure did as well. Takuya and Sota looked at Nao who had returned to her seat looking down at her laps.

"Now what do we do," asked Takuya.

"You continue as you are," said Nao.

"And what of these Black Hearts," asked Sota crossing his arms around his chest.

"I will look more into this, until then it'd be best if you avoid them. That is all, you are dismissed," said Nao waving them away.

The two bowed respectfully and quickly left the room.

After the two got back to the human world Sota began to walk home. Unlike Takuya and Ayano, his house was on the other side of town so the walk would be long. Takuya stopped Sota for a moment to say something, but when Sota gave him a death stare he became quiet.

"Wait," said Takuya mustering up the strengthen to talk.

"What is it," asked Sota, anger clearly audible in his voice.

Just as Takuya was about to say something, Sota's pocket began to shake. He reached in it and pulled out his cell phone but that wasn't what was ringing. He reached back in his pocket and this time pulled out the silver badge from before. Its eye sockets were glowing white and it was lightly shaking in his hand. Sota laid it in his palm and an image of Nao appeared in the air.

"What is it now," asked Sota.

"Since there is a great danger after you two, I want you to stay as close as possible to each other. Therefore I have changed your grades so that you have all the same classes as Kono-san," said Nao.

"What," screamed Sota getting angrier with the comment?

"That is all," said Nao disappearing from sight. The sockets of the skull went out and it laid there lifeless.

The air was quiet and the tone of the situation was tense. Takuya lightly patted Sota's back and with a nervous laugh said:

"Guess will be the best of buds huh Kazuya-san?"

"Kono," said Sota in a low tone.

"Yes," said Takuya with a goofy smile.

"I'm going to kill you," yelled Sota taking a swing at Takuya.

"Wait it's not my fault," yelled Takuya dodging and running down the street.

The scene itself was quite a sight, almost as if brothers were getting along just fine. Although that's not how Takuya saw it.

"Please Kazuya-san, calm down," Takuya cried out.

"Rahhhhhhag," cried Sota not letting up the assault.

Ayano Miyazaki, born October 17, 1994 in Shizuku City General Hospital. She was always a unique girl. She was excellent in school, she played volley ball and her social life was that of an everyday teenage girl. Her personality was always strong and straight forward and she always told you what was on her mind. Anyone, if asked, would tell you that she is the ideal girl to marry. But there was one thing that was flawed about Ayano. One thing she hated the most.

Ayano walks into her room and tosses her bag on her bed. She quickly follows it as she fell face first on the bed burying her face in her pillow.

"Such a long day," she said to herself.

Ayano looks up at the night stand next to her bed and gazes at the picture that sat at top of it. It was a picture that she and Takuya had taken when they were in middle school. The two had went to a picture booth after they're finals and decided that no matter what happened they wanted that moment to last when they were still in the same class.

"I wonder what was so important that got Takuya-san all riled up," she said.

She sits up in her bed and grabs the picture from the night stand. She carefully holds it in both hands and lets out a small smile while she gazed at the funny face Takuya was making. Ayano then pulls the picture closer to her face and whispers as if some might hear her.

"I love you," she said in the low tone.

Ayano gazes at the picture again for a moment then suddenly places the picture back where it was. Her face was bright red and her eyes were wide like she had been caught.

"WH-What am I doing," she asked herself in an alarmed voice.

This was Ayano's one flaw. She would tell the world off it deserved it. She has stood up against teachers, adults, and bullies without fear, but the idea of saying those words to Takuya seemed like a bat to the chest. It was about seventh grade that she start to have feelings for Takuya. At first she thought she might have been sick or insane, but soon the feelings got stronger. By the end of seventh grade she knew and fully accepted the fact that she had fell in love with the goofy baseball player of her child hood. But no matter how much she wanted to tell him, she feared he would feel the same.

"Not like I'm on his mind anyways," she said looking sad. Then as if controlled by someone else she folded her arms across her chest and looked up with an angry expression. "Well it doesn't matter, he is too much of a child anyways."

Ayano kept that pose for a moment then quickly fell back against then bed with a whining sound.

"Ahhh~ why have I become this, this weirder than the time I thought I was-"

Ayano stopped mid-sentence and looked up. A flash of the figure from the building appeared in her mind. She tried to clear it as much as possible by thinking about it more.

"That person, at least I think it was a person, it was Kazuya-san… wasn't it," she asked herself.

Ayano turned and looked out the window of her room. It was still daylight out and little kids were playing around the neighborhood. She took the pillow from the bed and wrapped herself around in a cuddling fashion.

"Whatever it was, it felt like it was staring back at me," she said still gazing out the window.

The next day Ayano waited quietly outside Takuya's house so that they could walk to school together. She had her back up against the gate that wrapped around the house while holding her bag in front of her legs.

"Miyazaki-san, what are you doing here so early," asked Takuya coming from the house.

Ayano turned to look at him but quickly looked down with a hint of red touching her face. She knew it was strange for her to be here so early, but today she was not going to hold back. She was going to tell him how she felt no matter what the results were.

"I wanted us to walk to school together like always. Only this time I didn't want to have to catch up to you," she said with a smile.

"Alright then, well I was meeting some this morning too, if you don't mind," said Takuya closing the gate behind him.

"Ah~ not at all. Who is it," she asked.

Just as those words left her mouth, Ayano heard a familiar voice that made her shiver with fear. There was no way that person would be here at this time. Takuya walked passed her and greeted the one person she did not want to be here.

"You're right on time. Good morning Kazuya-san," said Takuya greeting Sota.

"Of course I'm on time, I am not someone like you, who probably never shows up in the first place," said Sota in a neutral tone.

Ayano was speechless at the sight he was seeing. Never did she think these two would be exchanging words in this location and at this early in the day. But to make matters worse, now she couldn't tell him on the walk to school how she felt.

"I'll have to tell him in class," she thought. This was the day she would confess to him and nothing not even Sota Kazuya would stop her.

"Are you coming Miyazaki-san," asked Takuya already waking with Sota.

"Ah~ yeah, here I come," said Ayano running to catch up.

After what seemed like a million years of walking to Ayano, the three finally reached Izuku High. They walked up to the fourth floor where their class were located and Ayano thought this was the chance she was waiting for. She enters the classroom first then quickly turns around to speak.

"Hey Taku-"

Her words were interrupted by the slim figure that was not Takuya's but Sota's. Ayano looked up at Sota and met his angry gaze. She then looked passed him to see Takuya talking to some students who were also on the baseball. She looked back at Sota whose face didn't change what so ever.

"Do you mind getting out of my way woman," asked Sota in a low irritated tone.

Ayano blushed and took two steps to left letting him pass into the classroom. Sota handed a piece of paper to the teacher who nodded then pointed him to an empty seat behind Ayano's.

"What the hell is going on," she thought to herself.

Before she could think more on the subject the bell rang and class had begun to progress. Takuya had took his seat by the window and Sota was already writing down something his note book. Still confused Ayano took her seat in front of Sota and sunk a little into it.

"Oh before we continue further class, I have an announcement," said the teacher.

The door to the class room opened and in walked a girl a little shorter than Ayano. She and long silver hair that reached the small of her back and it was draped over her left eye. She wore the school uniform but unlike the rest of the girls who's were neat and straight. Hers was wrinkled, her shirt was poorly buttoned and her thigh high socks were low and messy. The girl looked at the class as if she had hated them for a long time for someone.

"Class this is a new student from out of the country. She'll be attending this school from now on. Please tell them your name miss," said the teacher.

"Imai, Imai Renna," said the girl in a low voice. "Please piss off."

The class including the teacher was stunned at the weird remark that was made by the girl. The silence before got even harder as the Renna walked to the back of class and sat in the empty seat that was next to Sota. After a long moment of silence the teacher went back to the lesson of the day.

After class the class began to swarm around the new girl named Renna. Sota had already left the room the second the class was over. Ayano saw Takuya gathering his things and knew this was the only chance she had. Ayano races to Takuya's side startling him a little in the process.

"Um, Takuya," said Ayano nervously.

"Yeah, something wrong," asked Takuya with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, the thing is I wanted to tell you something important," said Ayano blushing and looking down.

But suddenly she turned towards what sounded like a scream. A girl with a fancy looking hair style and two girls behind her was on the ground rubbing her red left cheek. Renna was standing over the girl snarling at her with her fist clinched tightly. She was breathing heavily over the girl and looked as if she was going to strike again. The two girls behind the one on the floor looked terrified at Renna and was cowering.

"You bitch, why you hit me," screamed the girl on the floor.

"If you really need to ask then you're about as smart as a porn star," said Renna easing up a little.

"She only asked if you were poor," said one of the cowering girls.

"Yeah it's not like she called you poor," said the other.

Renna glared at the two girls with extreme hatred in her eyes. The girls eased back even more in fear and were about to cry out. Then out of nowhere Ayano walks passed the girls and up to Renna who balled her fist up even more. Ayano did not seem fazed as she smiled at the girl and held out her hand.

"My name is Miyazaki Ayano," she said happily.

"And what does that mean to me," asked Renna looking still angry.

"Well nothing really, it's just one should always introduce themselves after saying hello," said Ayano still holding her hand out.

"Um, okay then," said Renna finally shaking Ayano's hand. "Imai Renna, but I guess you can call me Ren."

"Okay Ren, want to get something to eat," asked Ayano pulling her out the room.

"Ah, yeah I could eat," said Ren looking confused.

Ayano stops at the entrance way and looks down. She then slightly turns her head to left and calls out to Takuya.

"Takuya-san, that important thing I wanted to tell you… I'll tell you next time okay," said Ayano.

"Ah, sure," said Takuya looking completely confused.

Ayano nodded to herself and began to push Ren out the door. Unfortunately for Ren, she was pushed into the approaching Sota. The two collided leaving Ren on the floor and Sota still standing tall. Ren looks up at him with angry eyes and screams out.

"Watch where the hell you're walking buddy!"

"Is that anyway to talk to someone you ran into woman," asked Sota in a cold voice.

"Woman, who are you calling a woman," asked Ren standing up clinching her fist.

"Sorry was child more accurate," asked Sota in a snobby tone.

"Why you son of a-" Ren began. But before she could finish she was cut off by Sota walking passed her into the classroom.

"Don't mind him, he's nobody important," said Ayano walking towards the stairway.

"Who is he," asked Ren looking intensely at him.

"Kazuya Sota, why girls fall for him I'll never know," said Ayano with disgust in her voice.

"Yeah," said Ren finally following her.

Sota walks up to Takuya with cold eyes like always and hands him a piece of paper. Takuya takes the piece of paper and examines it a little before looking at Sota confused.

"What is it," asked Takuya.

"You idiot, why don't you try opening it before asking what it is," said Sota sounding disappointed.

"Oh yeah," said Takuya smiling goofy.

Takuya opens the piece of paper and on it was a very skilled drawing of Nao. Takuya looks up at Sota even more confused than back at the paper.

"Um, why are you handing me this," asked Takuya.

"Because I needed to talk with both of you," said Nao's voice.

Takuya jumped in surprised as the picture began to move. This had almost became an everyday thing for him yet he still wasn't use to it. Nao was a strong being when it came to magic and sometimes liked to display it by contacting them in the weirdest of ways. Sota and Takuya huddled the paper and listen closely to the girl.

"There has been a report of a possible high level demon in the Shizuku City shopping district. I want you two to go check it out immediately," explained Nao.

"What kind of high level," asked Sota?

"A class four," responded Nao.

"A Relic, wouldn't you dispatch Soul Reaver's for this kind of thing" asked Takuya surprised.

"Normally yes, but seeing is how our current situation calls for me to send as little units out as possible, you two my only option. Besides it's in your district so to dispatch anyone else would be over kill," said Nao.

"We'll head there now," said Sota.

"Good, oh and one more thing," said Nao looking serious. "Leave the Black Heart business alone. In short if you run into one use your flare skill to blind and escape. We don't know everything yet and I'd prefer that no die."

The two nodded and Takuya crumbled up the paper. Something about what she said made him feel really uneasy. Nao has never told them to run from an enemy and this Relic mission was also bizarre. He quickly shook off the thought and the two quickly headed out of the school.

(A little heads up when Renna's words are like _"this"_ then it's her second persona talking in her head.)

"It would seem that the Nao girl is a tough cookie to crack," said Ichiro sitting in his chair numbered two.

The Demon King sat at the head of the long table resting his hands on his laps. Even though he had the appearance of a teen, the Demon King was much, much older. The Demon looks at Ichiro with an upsetting glare making the smiling Black Heart look down in fear.

"She is older than you or any kids you may have had, and therefore deserves your respect," he said, eyes flaring red.

"My apologizes my lord, I did not mean any disrespect," said Ichiro bowing repeatedly.

Just as things seemed tensed the large doors to the room opened and Rokuro entered the room with a grin of satisfaction. He took his seat next to Ichiro and bowed to the Demon King.

"Everything went as planned my lord," he said.

"Tch, I would have done it better," said Ichiro in a snarling voice.

"Yet our lord sent me, I wonder why," said Rokuro with smirk of joy.

"That's enough you two, I've had it with your pity arguments," said the Demon King.

"Yes my lord," said Ichiro.

"As you wish my lord," said Rokuro.

"Now have you sent the Relic," asked the Demon King.

"Yes my lord, but might I ask why? It surely will fail against those two," said Rokuro.

"True it will fail, but that is not why I am sending it. You see Rokuro that Relic is a product of my experiment. I am merely testing it on the field," said the Demon King with a grin of satisfaction.

"Truly brilliant my lord, truly," said Ichiro in a highly pleased voice.

"Kiss ass," said Rokuro leaning back into his seat.

Takuya and Sota make it to the shopping district and quickly begin to look around. The two were confused since everything looked normal. The people seemed unharmed and there was no sign of a demon anywhere. Takuya pulled out his badge and moved it around on time then looked at it.

"There is nothing here," said Takuya looking around once more.

"That can't be right, tch, that damn woman must have made a mistake. Here let me check," said Sota pulling his out and doing the same thing.

"Takuya-san," a voice called out.

Takuya shivered at his name since he knew it could only be one person. He quickly turned around to see Ayano and Ren holding shopping bags in both of their hands. Ren gave a quick glance at Sota then returned her gaze to Takuya.

"Miyazaki-san, hey there," said Takuya in a nervous voice.

"What are you doing here, and with him," asked Ayano almost spitting out the word him.

"Ah, well you see, um we, we were," Takuya stuttered.

"Eh~ looks to me that these two are on a date," said Ren in a teasing manner.

"D-Date!" cried out Ayano wide eyed.

"No way!" cried out Takuya face blushing red.

"Who would have thought my poor simple minded Takuya-san would fall victim to BL," said Ayano completely lost in her thoughts.

"I am not into BL, and stop calling me simple minded," yelled Takuya.

"It's not like that part isn't true," said Sota in his low toned voice.

"You're not helping," cried out Takuya.

Ren just stood there laughing at the scene but quickly stopped once she caught a glimpse of Sota's scolding face looking at her. She then turned to face him and bluntly spoke.

"Got a problem pal," Ren asked.

"If I were to have a problem I would simply fix it. What I have is an issue with your attitude woman," said Sota staring Ren down.

"Who the hell do you think you're calling woman," yelled Ren.

"You, you worthless piece of trash," said Sota loudly.

At that moment Ren froze. She had never felt like this before. Her chest began to pulse, her face was hot, and her limbs felt like twigs in a strong wind. Why was she feeling like this she wondered? Then without warning her inner thoughts began to explode into something that was completely unlike herself.

_"Ah~ master please abuse me some more. huh,"_ Ren said to herself.

"What now you retarded trash upon mankind," said Sota continuing the assault.

_"Nya~ your words are like poison to my soul master,"_ Ren thought.

Ren looked at Sota who face was twisted in a beyond angry expression and finally realized that she liked being talked to in such away by this person. It was then that she felt a turn of disgust in her stomach. Just what kind of freak was she, she thought. She couldn't lose here. Ren opens her mouth to say something but was cut off by the faint sound of buzzing. Takuya and Sota quickly reach into their pockets. They did not pull anything out but looked at each other and nodded before taking off.

"Takuya-san," Ayano called out.

"Sorry to leave so suddenly Miyazaki-san," said Takuya racing off as fast as he could.

Ren and Ayano stood there dumb founded at the scene. Ren looks in the same direction as Ayano and talks to her indirectly.

"Do they always do this," asked Ren.

"Fuu~," Ayano responded.

"You felt that too right, that sudden burst of energy," asked Takuya still racing nest to Sota.

"Yeah but it was only for a second. That power was way beyond a Relic," said Sota.

The two follow the intense feeling they felt from the shopping district until they came across the alley way they had been the other night. The two look at each other and then back at the wall that had in trapped the demon they had exorcised. Takuya felt a chill up his spine and Sota stared intensely at the ground. What they were looking at wasn't the bare ground but the same woman that had the demon in her that night.

"What the hell is this," asked Sota in a stuttering voice.

"Should we help her," asked Takuya slowly easing towards her.

"Kono wait!" cried out Sota.

Suddenly the woman's body was covered in shadows and Takuya was blown back by a strange force. He crashes to the ground and Sota runs to his side. The two watched as the woman was transformed into a creature they had never seen before. On her back were large black wings that had the shape of a bats. On her lower back there was a tale that came to a point and her clothes were replaced by a very erotic black skin suit. The woman opened her eyes that were now completely yellow and when she smiled fangs became visible. Takuya stood to his feet and both he and Sota reached into their pockets and pulled out their badges.

"Looks like this is going to be one hell of a day," said Takuya with a weary smile.

"Shut up and get ready, whatever this thing is, I'll send it back to hell in the worst way possible," said Sota looking at the woman intently.

The two looked at the floating girl as stared them down. Her lips curled in a smile making Sota very nervous. This woman should have woken up and went about her life after they got rid of the first demon, so why was she still here? More importantly what had she become?

"Kono whatever you do, please be careful around this thing. I got a feeling it's not even on the grid to what we're use too," said Sota drawing his weapon from thin air.

"Understood, I was just about to tell you the same thing," said Takuya readying himself for an attack.

The woman remain emotionless as she starred at the two. The aura around her body became to flare more aggressively making Takuya and Sota twitch at the sudden pressure on their body. Then without warning the woman disappeared with the blink of an eye. Takuya looked around desperately to see where she had went.

"Kono look out," yelled Sota tackling him to the ground.

Takuya looked up to see the woman's fist lodged in the ground where he stood. The aura around her arm floated across the surface and began to melt the ground. Takuya took a deep gulp and looked at Sota who looked pissed that he had to save him.

"Thanks," said Takuya getting up and getting in his ready position.

"Next time I'll let it happen, so you'd best pay better attention from now on," said Sota standing next to him readying his sword.

The woman removed her fist from the ground and keeping her glare on her prey. Her lips twisted in an evil demonic smile as she licked her lips almost as if she could taste them. This time Sota didn't wait for her to attack again. He leapt towards her with all his might and began a series of attacks on the woman. Takuya quickly followed behind him and began to do the same. Their moments seemed almost rehearsed, each movement fed off the other as they were practically bouncing off the walls of the alley. And each movement drove the woman back little by little. Takuya and Sota began to break in a sweat as they continued their assault. They knew if they were to let up just a little bit that it could mean their down fall. As they finally saw the woman's aura weakening the two let out a loud and viscous war cry and unleashed a final attack in which the two were behind the woman in a pose of the final attack.

"Go now, creature of the unholy," said Sota.

"Tremble and kneel down in fear before our might," said Takuya.

And with those last words the woman screamed loud as a beam of light escaped her mouth and eyes. The beam of light quickly disappeared as soon as a shadowy silhouette also left her body. It took on the form of a woman with wings and a tail. It flailed around a lot but soon entered the ground with a loud screech. Then it left behind laid motionless on the ground breathing lightly. Takuya and Sota went to check the body to make sure everything was okay. Takuya pulled out his badge and waved it over the body.

"100% clean, hopefully," said Takuya turning to Sota.

"Never the less we should get a Soul Reaver over her to check. In the meantime lets head back," said Sota.

"Leaving so soon are you? I thought we could have a little talk about yesterday," said a mysterious voice.

Takuya and Sota broke in a cold sweat as they both turned around to be greeted by the last person they wanted to meet.

"Ishida Rokuro," Said Sota starring the man down.

"Please, please, just Ishida will do, but I doubt you'll live long enough to enjoy such a privilege," said Rokuro returning the glare with an add smile of delight.

"Kazuya-san, let's not forget what Sakamoto-sama said. We have to retreat for now, we don't know what he's capable of," whispered Takuya lightly gripping Sota's arm.

"I know damn it, but I doubt he'll just let us leave freely," whispered Sota keeping his eyes on Rokuro.

The air became stiff as all three were just staring at each other. Finally Rokuro let out a deep sigh and shrugged his shoulders in a carefree manner.

"So are we going to fight or just admire each other's looks," asked Rokuro.

"It would seem we have no choice then," said Sota free himself from Takuya's grip and readying his sword.

"Guess not," said Takuya readying his.

"Finally, let the games begin," said Rokuro disappearing from sight.

Sota quickly split the distance and moved their swords in a blocking motion to protect their chest area. A quick spark bounced off their blades as they land. Rokuro was between the two hold his hands up in a weird gesture like last time. He grinned at the Demon Reapers and let out a light chuckles.

"You're quick learners," said Rokuro standing straight up and dusting himself off.

"Cheap tricks won't work twice," said Takuya.

"Very well then, how about this," said Rokuro dashing straight for Takuya.

Takuya readied his blade as a long line of lightning fast attacks came his way. Having a hard time, Takuya began to deflect the strikes, but with each blow he was pushed back by insane strength. He had to think of something or else he wasn't going to last. That's when he saw Sota come from behind Rokuro and strike at the man's neck, making Rokuro retreat. Takuya was breathing heavily, his sword was low as he struggled to hold it. The blows he had received were a bit much for him.

"Thanks, any longer and I would have been finished," said Takuya.

"Don't get cornered like that again," said Sota.

"I'm trying, but his movements are too fast, and his skin is like a steel," said Takuya.

"Yeah it is," said Sota starring at Rokuro with questionable eyes.

"Kazuya-san," Takuya called out.

But Sota ignored him as he dash full force at Rokuro. Takuya looked horrified at what was happening. He tried to call out to but Sota had already made contact with Rokuro. Sota swung his sword repeatedly at Rokuro like a brute with a club. And each slash made a loud banging noise and sparks fell everywhere. Sota continued to assault Rokuro until he notice something was flashing in Rokuro's hands. When he paid attention to this he let his guard down for a second giving Rokuro a chance to strike. Sota fell back and land on his backside.

"Hey crazy, what the hell were you thinking," asked Takuya.

"His body isn't made of steel or anything like that. He has a weapon," said Sota getting up.

"Very good, you truly have proven your intelligence," said Rokuro.

"Weapon? I don't see one," said Takuya looking confused again.

"It would seem that he can summon it like we can with ours. The thing is he summons it and then quickly dispels it before we can get a chance to see it. He truly is dangerously fast," said Sota.

"A perfect explanation as well," said Rokuro.

"Well then let's see it then. What is this weapon you have chosen," asked Sota.

Rokuro's mouth went from a grin to a wide smile as he raised his left arm up to his side. A thick black mist formed around his arm and began to travel down it. Once it left his fingertips it started to take shape in him palm. Rokuro gripped the shadows and they quickly dispersed leaving a long staff with a large curved blade at the end of it. Rokuro began to run the other hand down the staff as he spoke.

"It's funny really. Here you claim to be Demon Reapers, yet you're the ones who will be reaped," said Rokuro assuming a deadly stands.

"Be on your guard," said Sota readying himself again.

"Y-yeah," stuttered Takuya. He was still having a hard time holding his weapon from the last attack.

"Well it's been fun, but all good things must come to an end," said Rokuro.

His smile slowly disappeared and was replaced with a face and expression of death. Rokuro lowered his body tensing up his stance and another dark and gloomy shadow began to form around him. Sota and Takuya's bodies became unmovable from the massive amounts of power they were feeling from their opponent. Sota remained calm but Takuya could feel his body tense up even more from fear of the next attack. Rokuro turned to Takuya. Just that gesture alone was enough to let Takuya know that the he too felt Takuya's fear and that the attack was now aimed at him.

"Be cured, and let my medicine end your suffering," Rokuro said softly.

He swung the massive scythe and a beam of light left it. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion to Takuya as he watched helplessly as the attack traveled his way. Quickly his life began to flash before his eyes. Images of his child quickly sunk in but one image that appeared hit him the hardest. The image was of a floor covered in blood, a body lying in the blood and a person shrouded in shadows with only their eyes glowing red showing. Takuya was about to close his eyes and except his fate when suddenly he was a figure fly in front of him. There was a loud slashing sound followed quickly by the sound of liquid hitting the ground. Takuya watched the person fall to the ground and the moment the person to the ground, time returned to its normal speed. Takuya's eyes were wide with horror and disbelief as he looked down at the person at his feet. There laid Sota with a large gash going across his chest. Takuya starred at Sota and unconsciously touched his own face. When he removed his hand it was covered in blood. He knew it wasn't his blood and that made him feel even sicker than he already felt.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOTA!" Takuya wailed.

"Hm, it would seem that worked out better than I had hoped," said Rokuro lightly tapping the blade of the scythe against then ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Takuya continued to cry out.

His body began to move on its own except not in a normal way. He began to swing his sword widely and at nothing. He walked as if he was the living dead towards Rokuro screaming at the top of his lungs. Takuya moved closer and closer towards the man that cut down his partner but was quickly stopped by three people who appeared out of nowhere. One restrained him from going any further while the other two grabbed the bleeding Sota off the ground. The one holding Takuya pulled out a Demon Reaper badge from his pocket and began to speak into it.

"Have retrieved #6503 and #6208," said the person.

"NO, LET ME GO, GET HIM!" screamed Takuya still in a state of horror.

But the one holding him paid no mind. Instead he pulled out a little pellet and threw it to the ground. The pellet exploded and a large dust cloud engulfed them. Once it cleared Rokuro was left alone in the alley way. He grinned and said nothing as he exited the alley.

It's been two weeks since the last attack of the Black Heart known as Rokuro. After seeing his friend fall victim to a blow that was meant for him, Takuya was deemed unfit for work and was order to take some time off as a Demon Reaper. Now all he does is go to school and interacts with no one.

"Takuya-kun, Takuya-kun... Takuya-kun," cried out Ayano shoving him a little.

"Huh, oh sorry Miyazaki-san I was thinking," said Takuya finally acknowledging her.

"Geez what's wrong with you? You've been like this since last week when Kazuya-san got sick," said Ayano sitting in the empty desk next to him.

It was true that his demeanor changed, but how could he continue the way he was after witnessing such a tragic thing. Because of his lack of skill Sota was now in Demon Reapers HQ infirmary trying to stay alive. He began to remember what Nao had told him.

_"It would seem that not only was the wound deep but the blade Rokuro was using was laced with some weird underworld poison that is slow sucking away his Demon Reaper abilities. The doctors are doing their best but they said it really depends on his strength to survive," said Nao._

_"It's all my fault. He was aiming for me. If I wouldn't have frozen up like that, Sota wouldn't be in this mess," said Takuya._

_"Kono as of today I am temporally relieving you of your duties as Demon Reaper for your sector," said Nao._

_"What?! But why, I'm still capable of doing this," argued Takuya._

_"This is not something we will discuss. This will take effect immediately and that's the last I want to hear of it," said Nao._

_"But... as you wish Sakamoto-sama," Takuya said with a regretful sigh._

_"Trust me we can handle your sector so you go home and just rest for a bit," said Nao._

That conversation hit Takuya close to home. See there is a reason why he became a Demon Reaper. It all started when he was in middle school living with his parents.

The year is 2008 and Takuya is half way through the 8th grade. Back then he was a little shorter and way more energetic. He also attended the same school as Ayano so sometimes they would hang out. That is if Takuya wasn't hiding. Every day after school Takuya would hang out with friends and go to the shopping center.

"Kono-san you want to go do some karaoke today," asked a close friend of his.

"Sure," said Takuya happily.

"Eh?! But you said that you would walk home with me today, Takuya-kun," said Ayano.

"Ah well you see," Takuya began.

"But I really wanted to walk home with you today," said Ayano looking down.

Takuya really didn't want to walk home today, but he hated to see this girl upset.

"You're right I'm sorry we can walk home today," said Takuya.

"Really," said Ayano.

"Sorry guys maybe next time," Takuya apologized.

Ayano giggled a little then took Takuya by his arm pulling him away from the rest. Takuya's face was lightly touched with red from the action.

On the walk home Takuya and Ayano walked passed a narrow alleyway. In it were a group of kids around they're age. These kids were different though, they wore black leather and spikes. Some of their hairstyles where crude and aggressive. But the one that stood out to them the most was the one in the center. The boy walked up to Takuya and Ayano causing Takuya to push Ayano behind him for protection. They wore and tight to fit plain black shirt, black jeans with holes in the knees and his hair was long white and spikey. Harada Yuuto was his name, and he had a reputation throughout all of Shizuku City. The boy eased his way towards them, his gaze was fixed not on Takuya though, and he was solely focused on Ayano.

"Well, well, it's been a while hasn't it Ayano," said Yuuto with a grin.

"What do you want Harada-san," asked Takuya in an irritated tone.

"I believe I was talking to Ayano, filth," said Yuuto.

"Takuya-kun let's just go," whispered Ayano.

"Takuya-kun? Didn't realize you two were so close. Does this mean you refuse my question earlier," asked Yuuto anger clearly audible in his voice.

Ayano said nothing, instead she buried her face in Takuya's shoulder. Yuuto hated it when someone show fear towards him for what he believes to be no reason. He reaches out to grab her but was quickly took to the ground by forceful punch by Takuya. Yuuto checked his nose only to find that he was bleeding. The other group of kids got up and quickly rushed towards Takuya but were stopped by a single hand gesture from Yuuto. Yuuto got up and dusted himself off.

"Very well then, I guess this is my lost," Yuuto said with a smile.

Takuya was just about to walk away with Ayano when they were stopped by Yuuto's words.

"But know this Kono, the next time we meet, I will do two things. First I will kill you, and secondly I will have Ayano. Even if by force," said Yuuto with what could have been thought of as a demonic laughter.

Takuya said nothing, instead he continued to walk home with Ayano. The two said nothing until they were sure that they were out of Yuuto's sight. Then Takuya leaned in to whisper to Ayano.

"So this was why you was so determined to walk home with me," asked Takuya.

Ayano nods slightly.

"I see, well good thing I promised huh," said Takuya with a smile.

"Yeah," said Ayano returning the smile.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go all the way, just to make sure you're safe," asked Takuya.

"It's ok, I'm sure that Harada-san won't come never me for a while now," said Ayano waving good bye.

"See ya tomorrow then," said Takuya.

The two gave their last good byes then Ayano continued down the street. Takuya live in a modern day house that wasn't too big, but was fit for 5. When he entered the house his father was already there ready to greet him.

"Welcome home Takuya," said his father.

"Hey dad, is mom not home," asked Takuya.

"She is it's just she's been feeling a little under the weather today," said his father.

"Oh well I think I'll go let her know that I'm home," said Takuya walking passed his father.

"No, let her rest," said his father grabbing him by the arm.

"Ah... o-ok then," said Takuya looking a little confused and scared at the same time.

That night just he and his father had dinner. Takuya looked at his father and could clearly tell that something was wrong. He wanted to say something but every time he got the courage to, he was reminded of earlier when his father grabbed his arm. Takuya's father noticed him looking at him. He let out a smile as if to cheer the boy up. This proved effective because it cleared any doubt in Takuya's mind.

Later that night Takuya awoke from a bad dream. He got out of bed and headed down stairs for a glass of water. The house was nearly pitch black and the only light source was the bright full moon outside. Takuya got his glass of water and was just about to head to sleep when he heard something behind him. He quickly turned only to be greeted by his mother.

"Oh it's just you, are you feeling better," asked Takuya.

She does not respond.

"Mom," asked Takuya.

The mother says nothing, instead she picks up a knife that was laying on the counter and brings it close to her face. The light from the moon reflects of the blade showing her face, which is covered in blood. Her eyes grew red and her gaze sent chills down Takuya's spine.

"Mom," said Takuya in a raspy whisper.

Without warning the woman charges after him. Takuya freezes for a moment, but only for a moment. Just as his mother was in stabbing distance from him, Takuya leaps out of the way crashing to the ground. But his mother didn't let up the assault, almost instantly she was stabbing at the ground where he was at. Takuya scrambled away running through the house. The moonlight now gave a horrifying tone to the situation as Takuya raced down the hallway. He ran into his parent's room searching for his father. Breathing heavily he saw a lump under the covers.

"Dad, dad wake up mom is," Takuya began.

What stopped his words was the sound of something squishing and the feel of something thick between his fingers. He pulled away his hands and saw that they were covered in blood. Nearly throwing up, Takuya pulled the covers back to his father's mutilated body lying there soaking the bed in blood. Takuya fell back in horror only to land on his mother's feet. He looked up at her holding the knife in a downward striking position. Takuya closed his eyes bracing himself for deaths embrace when suddenly he heard a screech that was defiantly not human. He opens his eyes to see his mother with a sword piercing her body. Her as and mouth were releasing black thick smoke. Finally after what seemed like an eternity his mother falls to the ground showing a silhouette holding the weapon that ended her mini rampage.

"Wh-Who are you," asked Takuya sounding amazed and horrified at the same time.

The figure does not respond.

"What will happen to my mother," asked Takuya looking down at the still woman.

"She will sleep now," said the figure.

"And me," asked Takuya.

"That is up to you," responded the figure.

"What do you mean," asked Takuya.

"What you saw was an exorcism. You have been the victim of a demon attack and it is up to people like me to stop it. You can be one of those people," explained the figure.

"What are people like you called," asked Takuya.

"Demon Reapers," the figured answered.


	2. Chapter 2

After class Takuya managed to get away from Ayano and Ren. It's not that he wanted to, but right now he felt that now wasn't the best time to be around them.

"Sorry Miyazaki-san, but I can't let you get involved with this world," said Takuya leaving the school and going down the main street.

Takuya looks around to see if anyone is around. Once he notices that the streets where empty he took a quick left turn down an alleyway, he pulls out his skull badge and holds it in front of him.

"Kono Takuya, Demon Reaper #6503, transport," said Takuya.

A white light formed around Takuya's body. There was a light wind that began to wrap around him. It start from his and travelled up his body in a swirl. As it travelled up his body, his form began to disappear. Soon Takuya was no longer in the alley.

Takuya appeared in an all-white lobby where people with silver and gold robes were attending to whatever work they had. There were others dress in other attire, some were in black robes with the hood counselling their faces, and the rest where in cladded armor. Only a few in civilian gear, these were the field workers or other Demon Reapers. Takuya turned away when the other Demon Reapers noticed him. They began to whisper and point at him, which made his stomach twist in discomfort. Takuya walked away trying not to make eye contact. He continued down the halls until he came to a break in the wall where a small office with a windowed counter laid. There was a woman there that looked to be in her younger teens. Her hair was pink and was worn in two buns. Her skin was slightly pale and she wore a black robe like some of the others. The only difference between hers and the others was how tight it was around her chest area. For someone who looked 15 she was very well developed and Takuya noticed.

"Um, hey um," Takuya said in a low tone.

"EHHHHHHHHH NII-SAN," screamed the pink haired girl.

She hopes out of her seat and grabs Takuya by the head. She wraps her arms tightly around his cranium causing his face to get buried in her breast. The girl giggled loudly as she practically smothered him in her bosom.

"Tsuno-san please let go," asked Takuya beginning to blush.

"Huh, oh, heh, sorry nii-san," said Tsuno letting go.

Takuya dusted himself off and stood before the girl once more. Tsuno Ikki was her name, she has known Takuya and Sota since they both joined the Organization. Ikki was a happy go lucky type of person. She was more drawn to Takuya because she felt he was easier to mess with.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were a Soul Reaver. Last I checked Soul Reaver's don't handle medical stuff, well not this kind of medical stuff anyway," said Takuya.

"Ikki just felt like being a nurse today, so Ikki sent the original nurse home," said Tsuno with a kid like smile glued to her face.

"Err, right, well can I go see Kazuya-san," asked Takuya.

"Nii-sempai? Hm? Sure, Ikki thinks he would really want to see nii-san," said Tsuno.

"Thanks Tsuno-san, see ya," said Takuya heading down the hall.

Takuya travelled down the hall a bit more before finally opening a door to his left. Inside he was greeted by Nao who was sitting in a chair next to Sota who was lying in bed, his upper body was exposed revealing his bandaged torso. Nao starred lifelessly at Takuya as she often do. While Sota had his arms crossed over his chest starring at him. Takuya slowly shut the door behind him as he entered the room.

"Good evening Sakamoto-sama," said Takuya.

"And a good evening to you Kono," replied Nao.

"So what is it that you want Kono," asked Sota bluntly.

"I just came to see how you were doing, I see I had nothing to worry about," Takuya said trying to force a smile.

"You really think I'm that weak? Hmph maybe I need a new partner," said Sota looking away.

"That could be arranged," said Nao.

"Quiet woman," said Sota.

Takuya tried to talk but the words would get caught in his throat every time he looked at Sota's bandaged torso. Sota noticed he was having a hard time speaking, so as a response he began to talk in a low tone that almost sounded sad.

"Don't think I care what happens to you, I just didn't feel like hearing Miyazaki-san's mouth about your death," said Sota.

"Wow that almost sounded loving," said Nao.

Sota glared at her with furious eyes which caused a light laugh to slip from Takuya's mouth. Nao looked at Takuya then back at Sota.

"So how is the poison affecting your body right now," asked Nao?

"I can faintly feel it sapping away my strength but nothing to serious. I can still fight," said Sota.

"I'm sure you can but I still want you to rest until I feel that you are ready to patrol again," said Nao.

Just as she finished that sentence, Ikki came bursting through the door. She had a worried expression on her face that cause the tone of the room to go dark. Takuya grabbed her shoulders in a tight grip. Something in his gut told him this was extremely bad.

"Sakamoto-sama, Ikki received an emergency call from the soul troops in nii-sans sector," said Tsuno.

"Our sector," said Takuya wide eyed.

Ikki held out a skull badge similar to Takuya and Sota's, the only difference was that there was a blue orb design wrapping around it. The eye sockets of the badge started to flash different colors, then what sounded like metal clashing against each other filled the room along with a few screams.

"I repeat do you hear me….. We are….. Assistance…. Black Hearts…. Black Hearts….. AHHHHHHHHHH!"

The skulls eyes stooped glowing leaving the room at a dead silence. Takuya staggered back a little then looked back at Nao. Whose expression did not change, Sota began to get out of bed when Nao stopped him.

"Let me go," growled Sota.

"For what, so you can go let the Black Hearts finish you off," asked Nao.

"Then what do you suppose we do," asked Sota.

"I'll go," said Takuya.

The two both looked at him. Nao let go of Sota and gave a slight nod.

"Very well, as of today you are now back on duty. Go and investigate the distress call we have received," said Nao.

"Thank you Sakamoto-sama," bowed Takuya.

"Tsuno," Nao called out.

"Yes Sakamoto-sama," replied Tsuno.

"You will partner up with Kono for this mission," said Nao.

"Wait what? Why," asked Takuya.

"Two reasons, first off because it might not be a Black Heart, it could very easily be a relic and if that is the case then Tsuno would prove to be of use to you not to mention you need a partner, and secondly Kazuya would let you tackle this by yourself," explained Nao.

Takuya looked at Sota who was sitting up in his bed with his arms folded across his body again. He then turned to look at Tsuno who was already looking at him with worried eyes. Takuya sighed, he didn't want her to come even though he knew how strong a Soul Reaver was and Tsuno was said to be a prodigy in her field. Still that didn't escape the fact that he was afraid of what might happen if he were to freeze up again. But a last he knew he had no say so in the matter.

"Ok I'll take her with me," said Takuya.

Tsuno smiled big and grabbed Takuya's arm and clung to it. Takuya looked away blushing because he could feel her breast pressing and bouncing against his arm.

"It's settled then, but before you go, you must promise me that this time you will retreat if this is a Black Heart attack. All I really want you to do is reconnaissance," said Nao.

"As you wish Sakamoto-sama," said Takuya clenching his fist tightly as he said the words.

"Good now go, and please be careful," said Nao.


End file.
